


Sa(n)d Friends

by ShadowReaper_912



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sand Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaper_912/pseuds/ShadowReaper_912
Summary: It’s not just a phase, Ti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Sa(n)d Friends

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not a phase, I swear.

Br’aad held the tiny little friends in his arms, damp and smiling as he walked into the guild. Immediately, he made a beeline to Sylnan and held out his hands in front of him. 

“Look, look!” He showed the older excitedly. His brother stared at the critters confusedly. 

“It’s a bunch of crabs.” 

“They’re sand friends!”

”Why did you bring them down here?” Sylnan asked. 

“I wanted to show you and Brenden! They’re so cute, and- and they really like me!”

“What did you want to show me?” The two brothers looked up to see Brenden, Br’aad clutched his sand friends closer to his chest. 

“What is it?” He seemed impatient. The younger brother didn’t hesitate in holding the little critters out and showing him. 

“I found them on the beach! They’re my sand friends!” Beaming up at the older elf, Br’aad didn’t notice the way Brenden’s impatience seemed to warp his face into something cruel, and he glowered at the blonde.

“Are you serious?” The smile was wiped off the child’s face as he stared into Brenden’s cold, green eyes. 

“I- Wh… What do you mean..?” Br’aad would’ve clutched his little friends closer to his chest if he weren’t worried about hurting them.

“You dare waste my time with such… pointless things? I’m a busy man, I can’t call every stupid little crab you bring in cute, or congratulate you for catching such pests.” The young boy winced at his harshly spoken words, shrinking in on himself. 

“If you keep bringing these nuisances down here, we’re going to end up with an infestation.  _ They should be eradicated at the source. _ ” Br’aad tried to shield his friends as Brenden reached a hand out towards him, turning towards Sylnan and trying to catch his brothers eyes, or to get some help from the older boy. 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, brat!” Despite any efforts the 6 year old could muster, he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him as he felt the warmth of tears running down his face.

“Filthy mutt.” The words were disturbingly calm, and as Br’aad gathered the courage to meet those eyes once more, he cried out as a pain radiated across his left cheek, and suddenly he was looking at Sylnan again. 

Anger filled his brother’s wide eyes, and he rushed over to Br’aad’s side. 

“Br’aad! Are you alright?” Those eyes turned to meet Brendens. 

“What the hell, Brenden? He’s just a kid!”

“He should know better. As his brother, you should be teaching him that collecting stupid little  _ creatures  _ like that is a waste of time. This behaviour should be quelled, not encouraged.” This time when Brenden’s hand reached out, Br’aad stayed frozen in place, unable to turn away this time. 

Brenden’s larger hands scooped the various sand friends from the young boy's grasp, glaring at him until he turned away, placing the tiny creatures on the table. 

“Sylnan, take your dirty blooded brother and leave. And Br’aad?” He glanced up at the man quickly, afraid of what may happen if he were to ignore the elf. 

“If you  _ ever  _ bring such vermin down here again, you’ll get much worse than just a slap.” Brenden waved his hand slightly, drawing Br’aad’s attention to the hammer that was held tightly in his grasp. 

“C’mon Br’aad, let's get out of here.” A hand wrapped around his upper arm, tugging him in the direction of the exit. 

“B- but Sylnan… My friends…”

“Just forget about them, Br’aad. They’re just crabs, I’m sure you’ll find more.” Rubbing at his stinging cheek, he glanced back at the table one last time just as they left the room. 

That hammer was raised over Brenden’s head, and as he brought it down with a loud band and several smaller cracks, Br’aad felt himself wince, closing his eyes tightly as he sobbed. 


End file.
